ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (TV series)
Just Dance is an upcoming American animated television created by animator Chris Savino for Disney Channel. The series revolves around the adventures of a group called the Just Dance Girls on a quest to find their hidden ability. Premise The series is set on a town called "Dance City", a city of the everyday lives of seven best friends called the "Just Dance Girls". The Just Dance Girls are starting to have a secret, if they had a hidden ability. Characters Protagonists The protagonists in the series are collectively known as the "Just Dance Girls". * Hazel (voiced by Chiara Zanni) - She is from New Jersey and aspires to work on show-biz especially Manhattan. * Misty (voiced by Nika Futterman) - She is from New Orleans. She inpires to be a cinematographer. * Emily (voiced by Andrea Libman) - She enjoys shopping for vintage fashions at the mall. When she gets nervous, she rips through her own clothes, especially if they are made of wool or silk. * Lori (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - A DJ of the town of City. Her favorite activity is being a DJ where she produces dance music. * Min Ji (voiced by Salli Saffioti) - She is a live-in party planner at Sugarcube Corner, a bakery and confectionery store in Dance City that resembles a gingerbread house,19 where she also keeps a toothless baby alligator named Gummy. * Stella (voiced by Kate Micucci) - Stella's the star of the show and all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! that's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside''.'' * Nicole (voiced by Catherine Taber) - She has the best fashion sense in school, and inspires to be a star fashion designer. Despite her dreams, she has a generous spirit and strives to create dresses that capture their wearers' inner beauty. Cast Main Cast * Chiara Zanni as Hazel * Nika Futterman as Misty * Andrea Libman as Emily * Sabrina Carpenter as Lori * Salli Saffioti as Min Ji * Kate Micucci as Stella * Catherine Taber as Nicole Recurring Cast * Andrew Kishino as Jason * Jessica DiCicco as Petunia * Alanna Ubach as Sofía * Zoe Saldana as Rosita * Alexandra Carter as Blu, Alyssa * Tara Strong as Rebecca * Bobby Moynihan as Anton * Danny Pudi as Russell * Ben Schwartz as Lexx * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Jordan * Liliana Mumy as Jenny * Richard Steven Horvitz as Avery * Debi Derryberry as Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Stefani * Rob Paulsen as Steven * Seth Green as Mike * Tabitha St. Germain as Twyla Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception Broadcast History Home Media Trivia *This is the first series to feature songs from the original game series. *Some of the voice actors are from different franchises, for example Liliana Mumy, Nika Futterman, Jessica DiCicco, Catherine Taber, Grey DeLise-Griffin and Lara Jill Miller voiced Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily and Lisa Loud from The Loud House and Bobby Moynihan, Danny Pudi and Ben Schwartz voiced Huey, Dewey and Louie from the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. Gallery Get Ugly P1.png Cheap Thrills.png Emily Just Dance.png All About Us P1.png Bubble Pop P2.png Swish Swish P3.png All About Us P3.png Category:Just Dance Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Musicals Category:TV series based on video games